


Their Illicit Affair

by Mini_Muffins



Series: Their Illicit Affair [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: BarleyMother, BusinessPartners, BusinessPersephone, F/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, SlightJealousy, SlightlyDomHades, SlightlyOOC, Smut, professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Muffins/pseuds/Mini_Muffins
Summary: Perhaps that wasn’t the only reason she was motivated to form a business partnership with Hades. But that was nobody’s business but hers.And Hades.“You’re a vision,” he told her, eyes darkening as he quickly gave her a once over.“Thank you, your majesty,” she responded with a smirk, trying to hide the shiver she felt seeing his gaze run over her figure.He leaned in her ear and whispered,“Meet me in the conference room.”
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Their Illicit Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Their Illicit Affair

The gala was incredibly luxurious, with the invitees being a network of influential and successful men and women. It was a yearly black-tie event held by Zeus and Hera that served as both a thank you to all their business colleagues, as well as a meet-and-greet to help their business partners broaden their networks.

Demeter had come to trust Persephone substantially with their company, gradually granting her significant power in their business dealings, and eventually giving Persephone a seat alongside her as heads of the Barley Mother company. Given their close working relationship, Persephone had begun attending the event with her mother. Although, due to a small mishap they had in the Mortal Realm, Demeter had stayed behind to square everything away.

Given the formality of the event, Persephone had chosen a sage green off-the-shoulder chiffon split dress, nipping her in the waist. The split created a spotlight on her thighs, teasing those lucky enough to catch a glimpse. Her hair fell down her back in big, soft curls. She looked stunning, yet sophisticated.

As Persephone walked through the entrance, she immediately found Eros, who beamed at her. “Persephone”, he stated, “You’re looking like the baddest bitch here. Second to me of course,” he quipped. He was wearing an unbuttoned baby blue blazer, with a white button-up underneath. As per usual Eros fashion, he had left the top buttons undone, revealing some of his chest underneath. Persephone chuckled, “Thanks, Eros. You’re as charming as ever”. She quickly adjusted his blazer, more so as a gesture of affection, asking, “Shall we head in?” He held his elbow out, inviting her to take hold, before leading them towards the ballroom.

* * *

Upon entering the room, they found a large crowd chattering amongst themselves, many sitting at tables, others at the bar, and the rest littered everywhere else. Glasses of champagne were held by most people while hors d'oeuvres were being offered around the hall.

Persephone looked surveyed the event for familiar faces, finally finding the head table where royalty sat. Persephone scanned the guests at the table, first seeing Zeus and Hera, who seemed to be chatting with Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hestia, and Athena. She also saw Hecate enjoying her drink, before her eyes landed on Hades, whose eyes were already on her. He smiled at her, subtly moving his eyes up and down her figure, before returning his eyes to hers. She smirked at the gesture, unsure if he meant for her to notice.

Eros’ sudden remark snapped her back to reality. “Isn’t the place gorgeous? Hera outdid herself!” Persephone gave him a knowing smile, aware that he was on the decorating committee and that he was baiting her. Regardless, she had to agree. The ballroom was incredibly elegant. There were intricate chandeliers over every table, lowly lit while simultaneously bathing the room with a golden hue. Every surface was covered in a black satin table cover with white and golden dahlias atop the cloth. The decoration was complimented by the jazz band playing dancing music on stage. “Eh”, Persephone teased, before quickly adding, “Just kidding. It looks gorgeous, Eros.” She looked up at him, lovingly, “YOU outdid yourself.” He beamed with pride, while Persephone glanced at the head table once again. She felt it was time to say hello to the royal family, so she let him know she wanted to begin making her greeting rounds.

Eros went to mingle as Persephone walked towards the head table. Upon arriving, she began to shake hands and give hugs, saying hello to everyone at the table. She made sure to explain that Demeter couldn’t make it but that she was there in spirit. As she made her way through the table, she strategically made sure Hades would be the last guest for her to greet, so she could spend the most time on him. However, before she could get to Hades, Ares had walked up to the table, behind her.

“Do my eyes deceive me?”, he teasingly asked while walking closer to her. Persephone rolled her eyes but turned to smile at him, “Hello, Ares. How are you?”

“Can’t complain now that you’re standing in front of me. You look ravishing.”

Before she could respond, she noticed that he was subtly walking them towards the dance floor. She looked up at him as he responded with a smirk, “This night would be an absolute failure if I couldn’t get at least one dance with you.”

Persephone chuckled. She came to view Ares as an old friend and knew his flirtatious antics were superficial. As such, she couldn’t help but agree, “Sure”, and walked with him to the dance floor

“How’s the company doing?” he asked, placing his arms around her waist, as she placed her hands on his chest. It had been a while since they had last spoken, her position at Barley Mother keeping her quite busy.

“Great”, she smiled, “I recently redesigned our packaging and it looks like it’s being well-received. Our sales increased, actually. The recent influx of orders has kept my mother and me SO busy, unfortunately.”

“I can tell. I haven’t been able to get my weekly dose of Persephone on ANY social media post,” he smirked.

She laughed, missing Ares's playful banter. “How are the kids?” Persephone asked as they swung back and forth, “How’s Aphrodite?” They engage in small talk for the remainder of the dance, catching up on what the other has been up to. It had been easy talking to Ares, she was glad she was able to see him.

As the music slowed to a stop, Ares and Persephone made their way off the dance floor. He mentioned something about looking for Aphrodite before they hugged before parting ways. She turned back and immediately saw Hades quickly glancing her way while listening to a conversation between Hecate and Thanatos. It occurred to her that she had not yet greeted him and once again made her way to the head table.

She walked up behind Hades, placing her hand gently on his broad shoulder, squeezing slightly. She leaned closer to his ear. “Excuse me, sir,” she spoke, in a low but self-assured voice. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of saying hello to you yet.” It was always exciting being in Hades’ presence, so much so that she was already feeling weak in the knees.

He slowly turned up to look at her, a smirk tempting his lips. “Hello, Miss Kore.” He began to pull out a chair beside him, “I didn’t realize you had arrived.” He looked up at her, inviting her to sit. She began to sit down, smiling as she did so. She knew he was well aware of her presence, catching on to his game.

Not only was he the King of the Underworld, but he and her mother have a long history, as both were members of the Six Traitors Dynasty. But Persephone didn’t meet him until much later. As her position in Barley Mother grew, she began to attend business meetings alongside her mother. As a result, she would see Hades at many of the meetings they had with Hera and Zeus, though her mother and Hades didn’t create a business partnership until much later.

Hades was known for being strict with who and what he allowed in the underworld. So much so, she had been told the reason the underworld was so dark was that he didn’t want “that shitty little sun god” in his realm. And Demeter and Hades' relationship has always been rocky. So, earlier on, Persephone decided that one of her first big projects would be smoothing over their relationship with Hades, turning him into a business partner, which would allow them to sell their products in the underworld.

Perhaps that wasn’t the only reason she was motivated to form a relationship with Hades. But that was nobody’s business but hers.

And Hades.

“You’re a vision,” he told her, eyes darkening as he quickly gave her a once over.

“Thank you, your majesty,” she responded politely, trying to hide the shiver she felt seeing his gaze run over her figure.

She noticed a server behind them was offering a glass of champagne, which she took eagerly. She took a sip as she asked, “How are things in the Underworld? I hope your team received our recent gift basket with no issues.”

“They’re fine. And yes, thank you. My office loved the treats,” he responded, smiling at her. He glanced at the attendees around him. They were all enthralled in their own conversations, paying no attention to his conversation with Persephone. “They were quite pleased.”

“I’m glad,” she said, swishing the liquid inside her glass around. “I mean, that _IS_ part of my job…,” she looked down, “to keep you pleased.” As she said this, she looked back up at him through her eyelashes.

His eyes darkened and he leaned in slightly. “Well, I wouldn’t say the _entire_ office was pleased. I’m not one for candies and treats like that,” he said, his voice playful and teasing.

Persephone felt butterflies in her stomach. “Well…,” she responded. “We can’t have our best business partner unhappy, can we? What can we do to resolve this?” she asked, a slightly sultry tone in her voice.

He stared at her intensely, staying silent for a few moments. “I’ll let you know when I decide,” his voice lowering, as he turned to drink champagne.

She mirrored his actions, also taking a sip of champagne. “Do let me know when you make your decision.”

She turned towards him again, tilting her head as she crossed one of her legs over the other. The split in her dress revealed her thick thighs, catching Hades' attention. “It’s important to me to make sure I’m keeping you happy.” He chuckled as he looked back up at her.

They stayed quiet for a moment before Persephone decided to continue their game, wanting to play hard-to-get. She was about to stand up and mingle, but Hades caught her hand before she was able to do so. She met his darkened gaze and could immediately tell he was not interested in more games. He leaned in her ear and whispered,

“Meet me in the conference room on the top floor.”

* * *

She made her way to the elevator slowly, making small talk with people along the way to avoid raising suspicion. There were many beings her mother would have liked her to talk to, but Persephone had only one god on her mind.

_Hades_.

She briefly wondered if he was watching her make her way through the crowd, possibly getting annoyed at how many times she stopped to chat with someone. The thought motivated her to exaggerate the swing of hips as she shuffled her way through the attendees.

She finally made it to the elevators but as she pushed the button, she noticed Zeus making his way to the restrooms right by her. She couldn’t risk him asking her where she was going and why. Anxious, she pushed the elevator button multiple times, hoping it would open before Zeus noticed her. After a few seconds, she heard a DING! and sighed with relief as she quickly made her way inside.

The elevator had mirrors all around it. As it made its way up, she checked her reflection, smoothing her dress, and fixing her hair. She quickly smelled herself and her breath, deciding to get a small mint from her purse to be safe.

Once at the top, she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the conference room. She didn’t often enter this room for business reasons, as it was strictly used by the three kings for their meetings. Upon entering the room, she got the scent of old leather and cigarettes. The familiar smell excited her as she made her way through the room.

Her eyes landed on the portrait of the kings on the center wall. She decided to walk up to it, keeping her eyes on the King of the Underworld, while she waited for him. She still couldn’t believe how handsome he was. She constantly found herself looking for ways to see him, excited at the prospect of getting him alone. Her eyes made their way up the portrait and landed on the crown on his head, giving her goosebumps. The fact that he was a king made their secret dalliance all the more exciting.

She heard the door behind her open and close, prompting her to spin around and see Hades standing in front of the door. Her eyes met his, and she noticed their darkened hue.

He made his way towards her, slowly, running his hand through his hair. Her knees almost buckled as she looked at his attire. He looked so handsome and powerful in his black tux. As he got closer, she was able to smell the alluring scent of his cologne.

“I couldn’t help but notice you staring at my brothers,” he joked, gesturing to the portrait while looking down at her with an intense gaze.

  
She giggled sheepishly, knowing she had been caught. She quickly tried to think of a clever comeback, “I -“

She was cut off as he grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and kissing her feverishly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made her way towards a nearby bookshelf. He sat her atop the shelf, moving his hands down her waist, resting them on her ample rear. He kissed her harder, pushing her against the wall and pushing his entire body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She opened her mouth into the kiss, prompting him to reach his tongue in.

She felt the familiar shiver down her spine that Hades often triggers, and the smell of him filled her senses, increasing her need for him. Her hold on him tightened, deepening their kiss, while she ran her hands through his hair. He was nestled between her legs, his hands roaming from her rear to her thighs, gripping them tightly.

With each passing second, he kissed her harder and more desperately. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands continue to roam her body. One hand moved up to the back of her neck as the other gripped her ass and squeezed tightly. Her legs tightened around his waist, wanting to bring him as close as he could be to her. She began to grind against his center, absolutely melting under his touch. She hated but loved the effect he had on her.

His hands ran up her legs, hastily pushing the dress up her thighs, causing their grind to be all the more sensitive to her clit. She couldn’t help but break the kiss and moan his name loudly, “Hades.” He took this opportunity to begin leaving kisses down her neck, biting spots he knew were sensitive. “Gods, Hades,” she gasped.

“Fuck,” he moaned in response, “I missed you so much, sweetness”. She noted the dangerously dark tone in his voice and felt her arousal increase. “I- I missed you too,” she stuttered, loving when he called her pet names like that.

Hades was relentless in the kisses and bites he was leaving on her neck and atop her chest, his wandering hands not helping her attempt to regain some control. The grip he had on her was so tight, she moaned at his strength. She felt him bite a particularly sensitive spot and she let out a breathy yelp, “Hades!” He smirked into her neck and let out a quick apology, “I’m sorry. You just drive me absolutely crazy.”

As she felt his member prod her inner thighs, she decided to roll her hips into him. He growled at the move, “That’s not helping”. She smirked, feeling a boost in confidence, and continued to do it. She gasped when he suddenly gripped both of her wrists with one hand and raised them over her head roughly. Seeing his displays of power got her all the more excited.

“Tell me what you need,” he said, breathless. She also tried to catch her breath, attempting to regain her composure enough to answer him. She must have taken too long because she felt the hand that was on her neck grab a fistful of her hair and tugged down, exposing her neck to his mouth. He leaned in, smirking into her neck, “Tell me.”

She continued to take too long to answer, unable to form a sentence, and he reveled in it. He loved seeing her come undone. So much so, he wanted to admire his handy work in full. And so, he let go of her suddenly, letting her hands fall to her sides, and took a few steps back. She looked up at him, panting and confused.

“W-what are you doing?” She asked, breathily. He stayed silent, taking great pleasure in how she looked at this moment: legs spread apart with her dress tugged up to her hips, messy hair, swollen lips, and desperately trying to catch her breath. He took a few moments, taking in the image.

“What- what are you doing?” She repeated with slight annoyance in her tone. He smirked at her attitude and slowly walked up to her. He grabbed her wrists with each hand, holding them up against the wall at her sides. Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against her ear and huskily asked her once again, “Tell me what you want.” She willed herself to not give in to his touch so easily, to try to regain _SOME_ power. He must have caught on to her attempt at resistance, because he then said, lowly, “If you won’t tell me what you want, then I’ll just tell you what I want.”

He pulled her off the bookshelf and pushed her against the large window nearby, her back facing him. She felt his chest against her back, pressing her breasts up against the window, as his hands pulled the fabric of her dress up, exposing her ass to him. She wiggled her ass against his crotch and heard him grunt in response. He leaned his lips towards her ear, moved his hands up her waist towards her breasts, and squeezed as he whispered, “I want you. I want all of you.”

Her knees buckled, letting out a whimper upon hearing him. He began to finger a circle over her dress fabric where her nipple was as his other hand moved down towards her core. His fingers teased her clit over her panties, patiently waiting for her response.

“God, Hades. Please…,” she moaned. She was losing it.

“Say it.”

She continued to whimper at his touch, not wanting to give in so easily. “Look at you,” he whispered into her ear, “Exposed to the entire city, and yet, you’re all mine right now.”

His tone sent chills down her spine and she arched back into his touch.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“I need you,” she moaned loudly, slightly annoyed at how easily he could get her to do and say whatever he wanted. “Mmm,” he sighed, pleased. Her annoyance grew hearing the smugness in his voice.

Suddenly, she felt his presence against her back disappear. She turned around to see where he had gone and saw him walking towards the conference room table. She looked on, confused before she heard him say, “Come.”

She obeyed, standing right in front of him. He spun her around, so she was facing the table, and gently bent her over it. He pulled the fabric of her dress up once again, and she heard his breath hitch, knowing he likely got a better view of the thong she wore for him. “You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” he said, running his hand over her ass, giving it a light slap. She moaned in agreeance, “Mhmm,” as she pressed her ass against his crotch. He chuckled, “Eager, aren’t we?”

He roughly pulled her back up, so she was standing up against his chest. He did so for easier access to her chest, which he had neglected until now. His hands pulled the top of her dress down, forcing her breasts to pop out. He grabbed them greedily and she moaned at his rough touch. She placed her hands over his, guiding his hands to squeeze her breasts firmly. He smiled smugly at how enthusiastic she was. He pinched one of her nipples, wanting to hear more of her sweet noises. And he felt triumphant when she began whimpering and moaning loudly. He continued to pinch and squeeze her soft breasts, growing harder by the second.

Once he felt she had enough teasing, he pushed her back down onto the table and began to pull her panties down her thighs. She heard the unzip of his pants, and she moved her ass teasingly, awaiting his next move. She gasped at the sudden sensation of the head of his hard cock against her wet entrance.

Impatient, she pushed her ass against him, wiggling her ass against his hardness, feeling proud upon hearing him moan at her actions. After what felt like an eternity, she felt him slowly slide into her. She cried out at feeling him stretch her out, trying to adjust to his size. “Fuck, Kore, you feel magnificent,” he gripped her hips tightly. She looked over her shoulder at him and shivered at the image of him struggling to keep himself together. His jacket was thrown over the nearest chair, his white dress shirt had some buttons unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. His tie loose and his hair in disarray. It was quite the opposite of the poised king he portrayed himself as.

Whether the other knew it or not, they both relished the fact that they could see each other come apart like this, a sight not many were lucky enough to see. And while Hades made it abundantly clear that she was his, both verbally and physically, she had no doubt in her mind that he was hers as well.

She wasn’t exactly sure when their affair started up. But from the first time they shook hands, they both felt an intensity between them. And it only grew as their relationship developed. Every kiss, every compliment, every time he confessed how much he wanted her, her hunger for him only grew.

She moaned loudly as he began sliding into her, gripping her hips even tighter. “You love this, don’t you?” he groaned as he thrusted in and out.

“No,” she teased, breathlessly. “Oh, fuck!” she gasped as he pushed into her deeply, punishing her for being difficult.

He leaned into her ear and whispered huskily, “Why would you be here if you didn’t?”

She knew it was true, hating how hopelessly addicted she was to him. He knew exactly where and how to touch her, what she loved, what he needed to do to make her scream and writhe in pleasure.

She let him, without hesitation, fuck her at an incredibly important business event, in his executive conference room.

It was so exciting, doing such vile things to each other at such a distinguished event, knowing high-ranking and powerful attendees were just below them.

He continued his slow, deep pace, trying to antagonize her. “Fuck, Hades,” she moaned irritated, whipping her hair to her other shoulder. He moved his hands up to her upper arms and roughly pulled her up, so she was back up against his chest. She continued to face away from him, feeling his cock throb inside her, as she heard him say, “I don’t want to see you dancing with another god. I hate seeing someone else’s’ hands on you.”

He pushed into her roughly, eliciting a yelp from her. She leaned her head back against his chest, panting desperately. He moved both hands to her breasts, grabbing them tightly, pulling her even closer against his chest, “You’re mine, sweetness, understand?” He continued his slow, deep pace into her, knowing it was clouding her thoughts, preventing her from forming a sentence.

“Yes, my king,” she whimpered, hoping her acquiesce would prompt him to go faster. And she was right. “Good,” he rewarded her by pumping into her faster and harder, squeezing her bouncing breasts as he did so.

“Fuck, when I saw you walk in the hall…,” he panted, “It took every ounce of strength and self-control not to take you right there.” He continued his relentless pace as he ran a hand through his hair. “You’re breathtaking. An absolute dream.”

She whimpered at his words, loving the contradiction between how roughly he was handling her, yet how sweet his words were. That was something she adored about their interactions.

He pounded into her, holding her tightly against him. Her knees began to buckle, prompting her to place her palms back onto the table to provide her additional support. He gripped her hips, allowing for a deeper thrust. She whined loudly at the intense sensation.

“That’s right, baby,” Hades groaned, “Tell me how much you love it.”

“Keep going, Hades,” she moaned loudly, “Gods! It feels so good.” He fucked her at such a fast pace, she could hardly control the volume of her moans.

“Quiet down, little goddess. What would everyone think if they heard you?” He asked, teasingly, as he continued to ram into her, purposely thrusting in a way he knew she would react euphorically to.

She felt herself getting close, and by the sound of his moans, she knew he was, too.

Upon hearing her moans become higher-pitched and more desperate, he went faster than she thought he could. “Hades!” she yelled, “Oh, gods!”

Small flowers began to bloom atop their heads, and annoyance grew in Persephone at the loss of control. She worked hard to be in full control of her powers, but with Hades, all that effort went down the drain.

“Cum for me, baby,” He groaned, “Let go.” He was losing his pace, his thrusts becoming sloppy. She knew he was about to let go with her. 

“Hades –,” she choked, before completely falling apart on his cock. She screamed in pleasure and heard him grunting loudly, “Fuck”, as they rode waves of pleasure.

He slid his dick in her a few more times as their pleasure subsided, before pulling out. She hated the empty feeling that came after it. She turned her head back over his shoulder to find his eyes on her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. She smiled at him, still panting, seeing the bliss on his face. He smiled back.

After taking a few moments to catch their breath, they began to fix her appearance.

  
She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to regain some of her curls. As she pulled the top of her dress back up, she felt his eyes bore into her back. She looked up at him and saw the mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk tempting his lips.

“I love seeing you like this.”

She chuckled, “Well, get a good look because I can’t go back out like this.”

“Why not?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. “Show everyone what I did to you.”

She rolled her eyes and giggled, enjoying how territorial he could be. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and brought her in for a deep kiss. She couldn’t help but melt into his loving touch. Her hands rested on his chest, feeling how strong he was.

He moved to kiss her neck, and Persephone whined, “Hades, please. We need to get back down there.” She smiled at what he was doing, feeling delighted that he couldn’t keep his hands off her.

He grunted as he reluctantly let her go. She continued to restore her appearance, as he went to fix his tie in front of a mirror.

“Focus, Hades,” she commanded, seeing his eyes on her. She giggled when she heard him whine.

“I can’t help it,” he playfully groaned, “My self-control is non-existent around you.”

She giggled again, walking towards him and picking up his jacket along the way. “You’re incorrigible,” she said as she handed him his jacket.

Instead of taking his jacket, he took her wrist, pulling her towards him. He placed her in front of the mirror and stood behind her. He made sure they stood facing the mirror so they would both able to see their reflection. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck and collarbone. She signed guiltily and leaned her back against his chest, loving his attention. Butterflies fluttered within her as one of his hands softly moved up her arm and to her hair, adjusting some strands. She looked at him through the mirror, seeing him look down at her, completely captivated by her. She loved moments like these.

He kissed her neck once more before asking, “Ready?” She smoothed her dress once more before nodding at him.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the door. He quickly peeked outside, ensuring there were no witnesses, before walking towards the elevator. Disappointment seeped into her, knowing their romp had come to an end.

Once the elevator door closed behind them, he gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her lovingly. She moaned into the kiss, placing her hands on his chest.

“I can’t wait for the next time I get to see you,” he said against her lips. She felt a shiver run down her back. She kissed him once more before separating in time for the elevator doors to open. Hades looked at her adoringly and gestured out the elevator.

“ _Ladies, first._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first fic! I've been wanting to write this for a while and finally got around to it. The plot for this was inspired by one of the first fics (and one of my favorites) I've ever read. So, shout out to that fic, along with all the other fanfictions on this site I've been reading for years, which inspired and taught me so much.
> 
> Feedback is VERY appreciated!


End file.
